One night
by Always Curious Cat
Summary: Quien diría que tantas cosas pueden comenzar en solo una noche. MioxRitsu. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada toda esta idea se me ocurrió de una forma muy estúpida. En una fiesta (de aquí de México mi tierra bonita) me di cuenta algo, primero que nada, sé bailar (milagro XD) y que la verdad, puede que bailáramos de forma no tan santa que digamos pero era entre amigas y con límites. Pero el punto era dejarte llevar por la música, y moverte a su son. Y una amiga que también es medio tímida, me dijo que le daba pena, era obsceno bla bla bla. Pero después de una buena canción y persuasión estaba igual que todas, porque el punto es bailar. La letra qué importa. Y cuando me di cuenta de que bailábamos un poco, no mucho, pegadas, entre nosotras me salió la inspiración para esto. La verdad para mí, el reggaetón no es mi género favorito, es para bailarse nada más.

Disclaimer, no soy dueña de K-On.

/

**Si no le contesto. Si no le contesto. ~**

La música, el calor de la pista de baile, la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. Las pocas copas que se había tomado, quizás todo eso fue la mezcla perfecta para tal resultado. Lo único que era obvio era el hecho de que ambas se atraían una a la otra. Sus miradas nos se separaban, movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música en completa sincronía, aunque. Ambas parecían competir entre sí, ¿quién lograba ser la mejor en tal competencia que a simple vista sería inocente? Movían sus caderas al ritmo, sus brazos y movimientos de las piernas eran a su gusto. Sus miradas tenían una sombra de un deseo algo desconocido para ambas, sus movimientos de sus extremidades eran para atraer, encantar, y capturar a su compañera. Las miradas que se dedicaban eran místicas, lujuriosas, ardientes del deseo de ver cada vez más. Se acercaban, se alejaban.

**Si no le contesto se desespera, piensa que con otra estoy. Haciendo lo que hacía ella. Como tu maquinea cuando en la mía estoy. Mujer no quiero más peleas. No más peleas. ~**

El sudor hacía que su piel brillara con diferente efecto. La castaña tenía un brillo dorado, que combinaba con su piel ligeramente bronceada, su cautivante sonrisa, su diadema amarilla y obviamente con el aura que desprendía, una luz completamente embriagante como la de un ámbar. Sus shorts negros mostraban sus torneadas piernas, que aunque eran algo cortas, estaba en buenas condiciones sin lugar a dudas. Llevaba una blusa de algodón de manga larga que le habían cortados las mangas, dejaba ver un poco de sus caderas, y su bien formado abdomen, un chaleco negro con detalles dorados que imitaban un reloj de bolsillo daba el toque final, aparte de sus converse.

En cambio la pelinegra brillaba como una perla, misteriosa, romántica, y en cierta forma algo peligrosa. Llevaba un vestido color vino, le llegaba ligeramente más arriba que las rodillas, llevaba un collar largo plateado, que, si lo combinabas con el escote de su vestido, mostraban y presumían los atributos con los que fue dotada. Y un cinturón negro grueso con una hebilla plateada que se balanceaba en sus agraciadas caderas. A cada movimiento ese cinturón se movía, hacia que la castaña se tuviera que contener para no babear ante tal privilegiada vista.

El calor entre ellas, la sensación de éctasis producida por la canción y su baile, las ponía a ambas en un estado de delirio por el puro ¿placer?

**Tú te sentías bien segura. Bien segura de mi amor. Se te olvidó que nadie manda en su corazón. Ahora me pide amor y ya no tengo. En el tiempo que me pediste se murió. ~**

Era raro, no se hablaban, difícilmente un par de palabras. Ni siquiera eran preguntas personales, simplemente cantaban la letra de las canciones que pasaban. No eran canciones en un idioma que reconocieran, mucho menos sabía siquiera que significaban. Simplemente imitaban las palabras que escuchaban. Sin saber siquiera que andaban diciendo.

Ambas habían llegado ahí por diferentes razones, la castaña se encontraba ahí al ser invitada por su amiga. La rubia más rica que esa persona haya conocido, Kotobuki Tsumugi. Mientras que la pelinegra llegó a esa fiesta por el hecho de que el lugar fue recomendado por su amiga Yui Hirasawa. Aunque, honestamente, ninguna de las dos se imaginó que terminaría en esa situación, una de ellas simplemente era muy tímida, y según ella hace unos instantes no sabía bailar siquiera. La otra que bailaba junto a ella estaba acostumbrada a las fiestas comunes de su querido Japón, varias canciones que se pudieran cantar y demás, todo calmado, y divertido en su mayoría.

Esto era completamente diferente.

**Si no le contesto se desespera, piensa que con otra estoy. Haciendo lo que hacía ella. Como tu maquinea cuando en la mía estoy. Mujer no quiero más peleas. No más peleas. ~**

El ritmo, la voz del cantante, hacía que quisieran moverse al son de la canción. De una forma seductiva, atrevida, picante. Y no eran las únicas, varias chicas se juntaron con sus amigas y bailaron de la misma forma, los hombres solo miraban y un par bailaban con las demás. Aunque, si era entre hombres y mujeres, las chicas tenían un límite de la intensidad a la que podían llegar. Mientras que con sus amigas no habían límites. Tan siquiera no se habían estipulado ninguno. Aunque la danza entre esas dos era algo mucho más fuerte que algo entre "amigas" tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ni siquiera sabían sus nombres.

Ni que eso fuera necesario de todas formas. Su forma de bailar tan siquiera dejaba como en claro como era su verdadera actitud. Era como si estuvieran en una burbuja, un mundo privado, no había nadie más a su excepción.

La pelinegra de profundos ojos que parecían un huracán listo para desatarse al bailar prefería llevarse sus manos en ocasiones hacía sus cabellos. En esas ocasiones movía sus caderas y su espalda al ritmo de la canción de forma que sus curvas fueran lo que más se notara en tal movimiento. Su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa gatuna, misteriosa, agresiva, seductora. Mientras miraba hacía la castaña, con sus ojos ligeramente menos abiertos, no mucha diferencia, pero la castaña notaba ese cambio con facilidad. La pelinegra parecía bailar y mostrar sus movimientos que se le venían a la mente sin ser practicados jamás, con un poco de distancia. Tentando a su compañera a acercarse. Diciendo a su presa que venga, más y más cerca, ya que ella no lo haría.

La castaña se acercaba, y bailaba utilizando en su mayoría movimientos de la cadera, rozando la pálida piel de la pelinegra, dándole una sensación increíble, pero no en la cantidad suficiente. Esos roses solo dejaban la piel de la pelinegra en fuego. Deseando cada vez a la castaña de profundos ojos dorados más cerca. Las piernas de la castaña eran su arma secreta por así decirse, las movía con gran ritmo, cuando la canción le daba la sensación de pedirlo (no es como si entendiera que decía la canción.) Seguía moviendo sus caderas y si piernas yéndose cada vez más abajo, sin dejar de mirar a su compañera de tal extraña pasión, con una mueca de orgullo y ligero tanteo. Para volver a pararse con una gran facilidad, sin perder el ritmo, y de paso pegarse un poco hacía la pelinegra cuya reacción fue enrojecer. Ya que pudo sentir sus latidos, su firme abdomen, todo. Aunque continuaba con su danza de todas formas decidida a ser la ganador en tal competencia.

Las amigas que las habían traído a ese lugar habían desaparecido de sus mentes, lo que les interesaba era seguir bailando, junto con esa persona que tanto las cambiaba. Una a la otra. Y obviamente esa era solo una canción de las muchas que iban a tocar, ya que la canción fue interrumpida y cambiada con otro ritmo. Que las dos no tardaron en adaptársele.

Este ritmo era más lento, pero no por eso mucho menos seductor que él anterior. La voz de los cantantes era diferente.

**Tienes un cuerpo brutal (woo oh oohh) ~**

Esta vez la castaña tomó el control total, puede que la pelinegra siguiera el ritmo. Pero estaba completamente a su merced.

**Que todo hombre desearía tocar (woo oh oohh) Sexy movimiento oh oh ~**

Con sus manos rozo ligeramente los costados de le chica de ojos grises, en ocasiones ni siquiera hico contacto con su piel. Sus piernas y caderas se movían con gran facilidad, esa canción la hico reaccionar de una forma extrañamente dominante. Disfrutando ver como se enrojecía de una forma tan linda esa chica. Y la castaña en sí parecía que iba a explotar de pura felicidad. Como incluso en una ocasión un gemido se escapó de entre sus labios. Ante oír tal gemido la castaña sonrió de oreja a oreja y continuó bailando. No entendía porque estaba tan contenta, pero estaba segura que se debía a esa chica tan adorable que estaba frente a ella. Era bonita, tenía una voz que le hacía que una sensación de electricidad recorriera su espalda.

**Y tu perfume combino con el viento. Que rico huele. Tienes un cuerpo brutal (woo oh oohh) ~**

La chica de shorts por un pequeño instante poso su rostro cerca de su cuello, y en oreja tiernamente le murmuro con un tono coqueto:

-Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu, un gusto.-su tono era completamente seductor, al terminar la frase le dio una pequeña mordida juguetona a la oreja de la pelinegra. Dejándola en shock, y completamente roja como un tomate.

Su reacción fue tartamudear sin control su respuesta:

-Mio, Akiyama Mio.

_Mio. Que bello nombre_.-pensó Ritsu.

-¿Quieres continuar bailando?-al decirle la frase comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Invitando a Mio a continuar,

-Sí.

Y en efecto ambas continuaron bailando, en diferentes canciones cierta persona tenía el control. A veces Mio era la que dominaba sobre la joven más pequeña que ella, atrayendo, provocando a su compañera o era Ritsu la que la volvía loca con sus roces que dejaban a la chica de ojos grises deseando más y más.

Así se la pasaron por varias horas hasta que en una canción apareció un chico. Era de esperarse que eso iba a suceder tomando en cuenta que ninguna de las dos estaba nada mal, pero a Ritsu no le agradó su presencia. Ya que fue directamente hacía Mio, que parecía más incómoda que contenta. Y ese chico no parecía desaprovechar ninguna ocasión para pegársele más. El cuerpo de la chica de ojos dorados hervía de una extraña sensación de enojo. Sentía como sus manos se transformaban en puños.

Hasta que Ritsu no pudo soportarlo más. Estaba tan pegado y vio claramente como Mio lo trató de apartar.

En ese instante tomó acción. Con su antebrazo le dio un golpe en el pecho con fuerza suficiente para que terminara en el suelo, con cariño y cierta posesividad acomodó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra que parecía estarle agradecida.

-Vete.-su voz sonó agresiva y dura. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso y mortal. Parecía estar lista para pelear contra alguien visiblemente más grande que ella en cualquier instante.

El chico de mala gana se fue con su orgullo herido más que nada. Ritsu estaba orgullosa de sí misma al haber logrado defender a Mio, que por alguna razón ya sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Volteo hacía Mio que estaba visiblemente agradecida y avergonzada:

-¿Quieres descansar un rato?

La pelinegra respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y Ritsu sin quitar su brazo de la cintura de Mio la dirigió hacía unas cuantas mesas que estaba cerca de la entrada. Y se sentaron decididas a descansar y conocerse mejor.

Aunque en una sección algo exclusiva del lugar donde se podía ver todo lo que sucedía abajo se encontraba una rubia y una chica de ojos chocolate, una se apoyaba en el hombro de su amiga de forma casual, sin dejar caer todo su peso en su hombro. La chica de ojos chocolate decía con una voz ligeramente infantil y emocionada:

-¡Tenías razón Mugi-chan!

La rubia de ojos tan azules como el mar le respondió con la misma cantidad de emoción:

-Calma, esto apenas comienza.-su sonrisa era expectante y misteriosa, quien diría que podía obtener tanta diversión al conocer a esa chica de ojos chocolate y alma inocente. Ahora no necesitaría de su yuri googles para nada.

Bueno las pocas partes de canciones que utilicé son: Plan B-sino le contesto, y Wisin y Yandel-Sexy Movimiento. Y bueno, en este fic no va a aparecer Azusa porque es como si tomara lugar en la primera temporada de la serie.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa cerca del bar. No pidieron nada, so lo se miraron por un par de segundos sin decir nada. Era como si una especie de imán hiciera que los ojos de Mio no se separaran de el rostro de la castaña. Le parecía muy linda, de pequeña estatura, buen cuerpo, y parecía ser muy activa, y divertida, ¿Qué más podía pedir de alguien? Aunque de todas formas no debía sacar conclusiones tan rápido, tenía que saber más. Algo en el subconsciente de la pelinegra le decía que esa chica enfrente de ella era diferente al resto. Y eso era obvio, ya que Mio siempre ah sido muy tímida desde pequeña tiene grandes problemas al tratar de socializar o expresarse en público: Por esa razón es muy reservada en el instituto ah donde asiste. Que le dio la reputación opuesta. Es la más popular del lugar, todas piensan que es muy seria, reservada pero genial si tomas en cuenta su increíble voz al cantar, y sus buenas notas. Claro que nunca canta en público pero eso no detiene a sus fangirls. Y más de una persona se le ah declarado, aunque Mio siempre entra en shock y se desmaya de una forma algo inusual y debe ser rescatada por su mejor y prácticamente única amiga, la despreocupada y cabeza hueca Yui Hirasawa, lo que en cierta forma es deprimente que su destino termine en manos de alguien como esa guitarrista.

-Bueno Akiyama, dime, ¿tú vienes aquí seguido? Yo no la verdad, Pero creo que de ahora en adelante vendré si tú también. Digo no todos los días se conoce a alguien tun linda como, y mucho menos que le haga caso a alguien como yo.-su voz fue apenas audible por el volumen de la música, aunque Mio escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo. Incluso se inclinó en dirección a Mio, y le sonrió con usando todo el carisma que poseía. Y la reacción de la chica de ojos grises fue enrojecerse de forma casi alarmante y llenarse de nervios, sin saber que le iba a responder. Esa Ritsu simplemente la dejaba sin saber qué hacer.

Y su reacción fue irracional, que es una palabra que es pariente de tonto, que es pariente de la palabra **estúpida**. Tomó el vaso que tenía un mesero que iba pasando, parecía ser agua, algo que le ayudaría a calmarse un poco. Y se lo tragó todo de una sola vez. Eso no era agua, sino vodka, y nada más que vodka. Su reacción fue inmediata. Se volvió completamente roja, su vista se nubló, y comenzó a toser de forma violenta. Y Ritsu tomó el vaso y solo tuvo que acercársele un poco al objeto para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho la pelinegra de la nada.

Posó su mano en el hombro de Mio y la miró a los ojos:

-¿Estás bien?

Mio ocultó su cara con vergüenza, aunque como vio la preocupación de la castaña la volteo a ver, tratando de verse seria y calmada hasta que un sonido brotó de su garganta, al parecer el alcohol le había causado hipo. Incluso sus hombros se movieron cuando ese sonido salió de su garganta. Y otra vez la cara de la pelinegra se volvió aún más roja. La cara de la castaña estuvo en blanco, hasta que estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Se nota que sabes beber!-se rió aún más fuerte con todo el sarcasmo posible en sus palabras.

Y, de la nada, lo único que Ritsu pudo ver fueron estrellas y las letras K.O., aparte de dolor en su cabeza. Sintió como se caía de su silla debido a la fuerza del impacto y al abrir los ojos vio a Mio arrodillada ante ella, inclinada para ver cómo estaba la castaña, aunque su puño izquierdo seguía levantado y rojo, Ritsu ni siquiera pudo explicar porque tenía sus ojos pegados al busto de Mio. Que gracias a la posición de la pelinegra la vista era muy agradable por así decirse.

-Perdón, no quería hacerte daño, ¿estás bien?-Mio no había notado ese detalle, por el momento y estaba más preocupada por la persona que acababa de noquear.

La castaña inconscientemente sonrió sin dejar de mirar. Y ese hecho no pasó desapercibido:

-KYAAAAA!-y otra vez todo se volvió negro.

Bueno tan siquiera sabía que le había pasado la primera vez que termino en el suelo.

-Perdón, perdón, ¡no lo pude evitar, eres bonita que quieres que haga!-incluso Ritsu se ruborizó un poco por el comentario, por alguna razón las palabras salían de su boca sin siquiera poder controlar lo que iba a decir. La castaña esperó para recibir el golpe pero terminó viendo a Mio actuando de una forma inesperadamente tímida, con las mejillas rojas murmuró en un tono de voz bajo y tierno:

-Gracias.

_Moe moe kyun?_

La joven de shorts sonrió como nunca, y aparte se sorprendió de que la pelinegra pudiera mantener su juicio y condición después de lo que se había tomado. Pero cuando vio que Mio al tratar de pararse se tambaleaba una idea cruzó su mente:

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

Mio la volteó a ver, parecía estar sorprendida y la castaña comenzó a retractarse pensando que estaba yendo demasiado lejos:

-O si quieres te pido un taxi o algo.-se llevó sus manos a su cabeza era una acción inconsciente cuando siente estrés o nerviosismo.

-No, tú me vas a llevar.-sonó tan diferente a lo normal, su voz fue completamente dominante, y su mirada era decidida.

Ritsu estuvo a punto de decirle que no por puros nervios. ¿Y si hacía algo mal? ¿Y si conducía mal y Mio termina herida? ¿Y si se descompone le auto? ¿Y si en medio de la calle aparece un maniaco con una moto sierra? ¿O si son secuestradas por un asesino en serie? Esas y otras preguntas y dudas estaban pasando por la cabeza de la castaña que estaba tan nerviosa al punto de casi llegar a la histeria. Aunque tratara de disimularlo, no podía evitar hiperventilar ante todas las catástrofes que se le ocurrían a esa joven. Aunque solo necesitó mirar a Mio directamente a los ojos y en su mente no existían las dudas, se llenó de clama, esos ojos oscuros la hicieron captiva de Mio, y lo que ella quiera, ella va a obtener.

-Claro, déjame ayudarte.-la castaña ayudó a Mio a pararse, y haciendo que la pelinegra se apoyara en su hombro caminaron en dirección a la salida.

Al salir, lo que fue una tarea algo complicada ya que Mio se tambaleaba demasiado, fueron en dirección a un auto algo diferente, era un bello clásico en excelentes condiciones. Un chevrolet Bel Air 1957 sedan, con pintura negra, las características llantas blancas, en un costado tenía en caligrafía impecable aunque pequeña escrito: Tainaka. El auto en si obviamente destacaba entre el resto del lugar. Un clásico algo raro en el país de Japón. La pelinegra se quedo un par de segundos contemplando al auto, era sorprendente, puede que no supiera mucho sobre autos pero ese era sin dudas un clásico de América.

-Lindo ¿verdad? Es realmente veloz, es muy raro este modelo ya que es un auto al que le dicen "fuelie" por su inyección de combustible. Aunque necesita varios cuidados para mantenerlo es para mí el mejor auto de todos.

La castaña le abrió la puerta y con delicadeza la ayudó a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto, los asientos y la temática de colores en general del interior era negro con blanco. El interior tenía un aroma cálido que la pelinegra en se estado no pudo descifrar solo pensó una cosa: Ritsu. Cuando la chica de ojos dorados se sentó Mio le dio un golpecito en el hombro:

-¿Si te pidiera que al llegar te quedaras conmigo, lo harías?-sus padres no estaban porque no aprovechar ese detalle.

La castaña se ruborizó como nunca, pero no dudó en la respuesta:

-Claro que sí.-con ternura posó su mano en la mejilla de Mio. Y con gran delicadeza le dio un corto, y dulce beso en los labios. La sensación que ambas tuvieron fue completamente increíble eh inigualable. Y era obvio que ambas querían otro beso, más duradero, más ardiente, simplemente más. Pero la castaña se contuvo y se concentró en llevar a la pelinegra a su casa. Aunque una llama se encendió en el interior de la pelinegra, esa noche obtendrá más.

Fue algo corto, lo admito, a la próxima escribiré más. Y si, mi sueño es tener un chevrolet bel air 57, es elegante, es veloz es uno de los mejores de la historia. ¿Y solo un beso? Es solo el comienzo, que Mio quiere más. Además creo que habrá más de Mugi y Yui en el próximo capítulo, sé que esa pareja es rara, pero en mi opinión hacen una pareja muy tierna ellas dos y admitamos que si Azusa no hubiera aparecido Mugi es la más probable pareja de Yui. Bueno comenten, díganme que piensan, si fue corto, si estoy yendo muy rápido muy lento, y así.


End file.
